


[PODFIC] A Cold Day in Hell

by spellingbee



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellingbee/pseuds/spellingbee
Summary: In the zones, it doesn’t take long to run out of ways to try to beat the heat. But Jet’s got one more trick up his sleeve.[podfic - original text by kryptidkat]
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola & Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Party Poison & The Girl, Jet Star & The Girl (Danger Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[PODFIC] A Cold Day in Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kryptidkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptidkat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Cold Day in Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804426) by [kryptidkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptidkat/pseuds/kryptidkat). 



> Happy Leap Day! 🐸 the final podfic for february is a fun slice of life by kryptidkat!  
> if you'd like to read along, the original fic is linked above.
> 
> if you enjoy this, feel free to leave kudos or a comment below! i'd love to know what you think!  
> please leave kudos/comments on the original work as well! 💖💖💖

**Download**  
[Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/71mf89mpy870q55/a_cold_day_in_hell.mp3/file) | [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/scg4awjn0g1cwhj/a%20cold%20day%20in%20hell.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
